el verdadero amor siempre estará junto
by riza.rukia-mustanghawkeye
Summary: aunque la pareja se perfecta siempre habla problemas solo el verdadero amor podrá seguír juntos después de todos los problemas. es mi primer historia royai y rebeccaxhavoc
1. Chapter 1

Hola mucho gusto bueno esta es mi primera historia y quisiera pedirle su opinión así que aquí comienza Capítulo 1: El comienzo…

Era una hermosa de otoño en central después del atentado del país, la perdida de vista de Mustang que gracias al doctor Knox pudo recuperar la vista que al igual que Havoc recupero el movimiento de sus piernas.

Desde ese día en el hospital han pasado un año, en ese año ahora es Futher la oficina de ahora ascendido general Mustang, se encontraba la teniente Hawkeye trabajando sentada en su escritorio, cuando se abre la puerta y entra el sargento Fuery.

-Buenos días teniente-saluda una voz amable que es la del Fuery, Hawkeye levanta la vista y le saluda,-Buenos días sargento- Furey se va a sentar y comienza a trabajar después de 15 minutos, entra por la puerta, el teniente segundo Breda y Havoc.

-Buenos días-saluda el rubio, mientras que el pelirrojo solo hace un asentamiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días teniente Breda y Havoc-responde el saludo la teniente.

Después de 30 minutos entra por la puerta un sonriente General-Buenos días a todos-saluda con una felicidad deslumbrante

-Buenos días General-se oye la voz del sargento.

-Buenos días jefe, buena noche-dice Havoc con dobles intenciones.

-de la mejor-responde el Mustang.

Breda hace un saludo con la mano el General pasa por el escritorio de la teniente-Buenos días General llega tarde-habla la única mujer del grupo

El General va a su silla i se sienta y comienza a trabajar rápido los que sorprende a todos. Llega la hora del almuerzo.

-¿podemos ir a almorzar?-pregunta Breda el general responde-claro, adelante-.

Todos se levantan corriendo a la cafetería menos Hawkeye.

-¿tú no iras?-le pregunta el General Riza.

-Voy a esperar a que usted termine, señor-responde la teniente

-hoy no voy a almorzar, tengo que terminar todo esto-le dice el General

-Entonces con su permiso me retiro a almorzar-le dice Riza al General.

El General hace un asentamiento de cabeza diciéndole que si puede ir. Riza sale y va caminando por el pasillo pensando porque el General está haciendo todo el papeleo sin quejarse.

Llega a la cafetería y mira a Rebecca haciéndole señas de que vaya a sentarse donde ella esta, pide su almuerzo y va hacia la mesa donde está su mejor amiga.

-Hola Rebecca-le dice la rubia.

-Hola Riza-le responde el saludo la pelinegra muy feliz y Riza se da cuenta que su amiga está feliz

-¿algún motivo porque estés feliz?-le cuestiona la rubia

-si uno muy especial al fin tengo una cita con un hombre que es inteligente guapo y tiene algo de dinero-responde Rebecca muy contenta.

Riza se alegra por su mejor amiga, siguieron hablando por todo el almuerzo cuando termino Rebecca se despide de riza prometiéndole que le presentara a su cita.

Riza va caminando hacia la oficina pensando porque todo el mundo anda con alguien, llega a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar le detiene el corazón por lo que escucho:

-entonces es en serio es chica jefe-le pregunta Havoc

-no es de tu información, pero si-responde Mustang.-esta vez va enserio-sigue contando el General.-no puedo creer que al fin me haya enamorado de verdad, la amo…-dice Mustang feliz.

A Riza se le rompe el corazón al escucharlo decir eso no puede ser verdad, el General al fin encontró a alguien a quien ame y no es a ella…

Continuara… Bueno que les pareció les gusto déjenme su opinión Actualizare pronto Adiós


	2. capitulo 2 lissette,

Hola bueno aquí está mi segundo capítulo. En esta historia Maes Hughes está vivo y Rebecca y Jean saben que Riza ama a Roy. Sin nada más que decir aquí va: Capítulo 2: Lissette, alguien en quien confiar o no.

Después de que Riza escuchara esa conversación tenía unas grandes ganas de salir corriendo e irse, pero no podía así que simplemente se aguantó las ganas de llorar, toco la puerta giro la manilla y entro.

-disculpe la demora, General-dijo Riza.

-no hay problema, adelante-contesto Mustang.

Riza fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó a trabajar, a la hora de salida todos se levanta rápidamente y ordenan las cosa, menos Jean Havoc que seguía sentado en su escritorio.

-Buenas noches-saludo Fuery.

-Buenas noches-lo sigue Breda.

-Buenas noche teniente y buenas noches teniente segundo-saluda Roy y cierra la puerta.

Los únicos que se habían quedado en la oficina eran Hawkeye y Jean.

-¿y tú no te iras? Le pregunta Riza a Jean.

-Sí, pero antes tengo que decirte algo-le contesta Havoc

-De acuerdo-dice la teniente.

-Sí, pero no aquí, salgamos-le explica jean mientras va hacia los abrigos él y Riza cuando ya están listos salen. Del cuartel central e iban caminando hacia una cafetería cuando llegaron Riza se dé cuenta que estaba Rebecca ahí. Jean va al lado de Rebecca.

-hola Rebecca-le saluda Riza.

-hola ri-le responde Rebecca.

-¿y qué hago aquí?-pregunta Hawkeye.

-¿te acuerda que te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien?-le pregunta Catalina.

-si-le responde Riza.

-bueno ese alguien es…Jean-dice Rebecca algo apenada.

Riza solo vuelve a ver al uno y al otro.-Felicidades-le dice Riza a ambos y los abraza.

-Gracias-dice Jean

-¿pero no es prohibido que salgan entre ustedes?-le pregunta Hawkeye.

-sí, pero lo mantendremos en secreto-le responde Jean.

-claro, me alegro por ustedes son mis mejores amigos-se despide Riza.

-bye, bye-se despiden Rebecca y Jean.

A las 7:00 de la mañana siguiente todos estaban trabajando tranquilamente hasta el general, cuando suena el teléfono a las 10:00 de la mañana en la oficina, entonces Breda contesta.

-sí, esta es, claro, permítame-dice Breda en la conversación.

-General, llamo una mujer que se llama Lissette dice que lo busca-le comunico Breda.

Y en ese momento entra por la puerta Lissette algo alta, cabello largo Cataño suelto, ojos verdes, su piel es blanca y va vestida con un vestido corto y zapatos de tacón.

Roy se levanta y va hacia donde ella y de repente Lissette lo besa en la boca en frente de todos, cuando termina el beso, Roy y Lissette salen por la puerta.

Cuando se cierra la puerta todos voltean a ver a Riza, para ver cómo estaba riza estaba triste con el corazón destrozado, pero actuó norma, Roy vuelve a entra y saga su abrigo y dice:

-he…tengo que retirarme, con permiso -dice Roy.

Cuando el general salió todos se preocuparon por Riza, pero no le dijeron nada; a la hora del almuerzo.

-podemos retirarnos a almorzar-pregunta Breda.

-claro-responde Hawkeye.

Breda y Fuery se levantan y va hacia la puerta y salen, Jean solo se levantan y va hacia donde esta Riza y le dice;-todo estará bien-y sale por la puerta.

Cuando ya nadie estaba en la oficina, Riza no aguanta más y se pone a llorar, no lo puede creer que Roy a la persona que más ha amado, amara a otra persona; cuando se calmó de llorar va hacia el baño privado de la oficina a lavarse la cara sale ye empieza a trabajar.

Gracias por leer este capitulo Déjenme su opinión Gracias. 


	3. capitulo 3

Hola bueno hoy me he tardado porque la escuela me mantiene tan ocupada. Capitulo3: te esperare para siempre no lo sé.

Riza estaba empezando a trabajar cuando la puerta se abre y entra Rebecca con dos platos de comida; Rebecca jala una silla y se sienta pone un plato de comida en el escritorio y le entrega el otro a Riza.

-hola Riza-le dice Rebecca.

-hola-le contesta la rubia.

-ya se lo que paso…con el general-le dice Rebecca apenada-no te molesta o algo-le cuestiona la pelinegra.

-ah…no puedo mentirte, me conoces demasiado bien no si, me molesta pero…lo que más me duele es que el general a me a otra persona-termina de decir Hawkeye con la voz entrecortada.

-lo siento-dice Rebecca sin saber que decirle.

-no importa-le contesto la rubia.

-cambiando de tema te acuerda de un compañero que nosotras teníamos de la academia que se llama Rither-le dice Rebecca.

-si, por que-le cuestiona la rubia.-es que vendrá aquí a central-le dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa.

-No, se lo que vas a hacer y la respuesta es no-le responde Riza conociendo esa sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

-¿el qué?-dice Rebecca inocentemente.

-que querías que tuviera una cita con el solo porque le gustaba-le explica Hawkeye.

-de acuerdo la acepto y todavía le gustas hable con él y me pregunto por ti-le contesta Catalina-que te cuesta tener una cita con el-le pide Rebecca.

-no me digas que le dijiste que iba a tener una cita con el-le pregunto despaciosamente Riza.

-si, lo dije por favor hazlo porfisss-le pidió Rebecca-es hoy a las 8:00 de la noche.

-de acuerdo-acepta el rubio-solo una vez-dice riza mientras ve que Rebecca sale y se despide de ella.

Después del almuerzo, todos entran y paso el día tranquilamente sin que haiga señales del general. A las 5:oo hora de la salida todos se levantan y se despiden menos Hawkeye que sigue trabajando, esperando al general.

A la 7:00 de la noche entra el general, cuando entra Riza recoge sus cosas y se despide cuando el la detiene del brazo.

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?-le pregunto Roy.

-porque tengo otros compromisos que hacer que hacer-dice riza tratando de librarse del agarre de Mustang.

-una cita-le pregunta el.

-si, por que…te molesta –le responde Riza mientras se suelta y sale por la puerta dejando a un Mustang muerto de celos…

Fin del capítulo 3 Bueno que les pareció el capítulo dejen sus comentarios Bye. 


	4. capitulo 4

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado pero la escuela me ha mantenido tan ocupada que tareas, reportes, exposiciones. Pero me logre hacer un tiempo para actualizar. Capítulo 4: Celos.

Roy estaba literalmente muerto de celos no podía creer que _**su **_teniente, fuera a tener una cita con alguien que no fuera él.

Salió deprisa del cuartel necesitaba que alguien lo detuviera antes de cometer un error, salió por las de central caminando apuradamente hacia la casa de su amigo, llego a una casa de dos plantas amarilla toca la puerta dos veces y de repente abre la puerta una hermosa niña de 4 años.

-tío Roy-le dice alegremente Elysia.

-hola, hermosa-le contesta Roy acariciándole la cabeza y sale Maes.

-hola, amigo-lo saluda Maes dándole un apretón de manos.

-hola, Maes-le contesta Roy.

Cuando sale Gracia-hola Roy-le saluda Gracia y recoge a Elysia y se la lleva para darle un poco de privacidad a su esposo y al mejor amigo de este.

-¿y, entonces que te trae por aquí?-le pregunta Maes.

-necesito de tu ayuda…Hawkeye, hoy tiene una cita-le dice algo molesto Roy.

-¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema?-le cuestiona Maes.

-tu sabes muy bien cuál es el problema-le contesta Roy.

-¡ah!, nunca pensé ver al gran Roy Mustang muerto de celos por una mujer-le dice Maes con una sonrisa-pero, no puedes decir nada, si se te olvida tienes novia y se llama Lissette y tampoco es bueno que vayas por la vida enamorando a una mujer, y además Riza es libre de hacer lo que quiera-le dice ahora serio Maes

-sí, y lose y en cuanto a Lissette al principio me creí que estaba enamorado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que si estoy enamorado pero no de Lissette, si no de Riza la amo y siempre la he amado-le contesta Roy a Maes.

-bueno lo que tendrías que hacer seria, primero terminar con Lissette y después conquistar a Riza-le aconseja Maes.

-sí, pero eso no evita que quiera ir ahorita donde Riza y sacarla de allí, con cualquiera que este saliendo-le dice Mustang intentando calmarse.

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso me ¿oyes?-le dice Maes-cambiando de tema, tengo algo que contarte, Gracia está embarazada –le comenta Maes con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, amigo- le dice Mustang.

Después siguieron conversando hasta cuando Roy salió e iba caminado en la calle y pasa por un restaurante y ve a **_su _**Riza hablando tranquilamente y riéndose con otro hombre que no era el, quería entrar a ese restaurante y quemar a ese hombre.

Pero no lo hizo a sí que se calmó, y siguió caminado y en vez de ir a su casa, fue a la casa de Lissette tenía que terminar pronto con ella.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Gracias por leer esta historia por favor dejen reviews.** Agradecimientos al comentario que me han dejado desde capítulo 1 hasta el 3:**Rose Elric Mellark****: ****muchas gracias y si Roy está enamorado de Riza.**

**L: **muchas gracias por el consejo, hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

**DUCKAN: **gracia me alegro que te guste, y Roy está muerto de celos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, lamento no poder haber actualizado, pero la escuela me mantiene ocupada._ _No tengo demasiado tiempo pero voy a intentar actualizar._ Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist, No me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa autora Hiramu Arakawa, por favor no me demande porque no había puesto el descargo de responsabilidad. Capítulo 5: Fue solo un juego.

Roy fue hacia la casa de Lissette llego al edificio y subió al apartamento de ella, toco la puerta y espero que Lissette abriera la puerta.

-hola mi amor-saluda Lissette, con la intención de darle un beso, pero Roy movió la cabeza haciendo que el beso fuera en la mejilla.

-hola Lissette-saluda Roy

-pasa- le ofrece Lissette

-gracias, mira la intención porque estoy aquí es que lo lamento pero… creo que lo nuestro no seguirá-dice Roy

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta entrecortadamente Lissette

-lo lamento Lissette, eres una gran persona, pero yo no puedo estar contigo porque no te amo. Estoy enamorado de otra persona, lo lamento si te hice cree que si estaba enamorado de ti-explica Roy

-no hay problema, sabía que no podía ser tan bueno y ser verdad-dice Lissette

-entonces no hay problema-pregunta Roy

-es obvio que no, espero que se haz feliz-le responde Lissette

-gracias e igualmente espero que encuentres a alguien y adiós me tengo que ir –se despide Roy

-adiós Roy, y de la persona que estas enamorada, creo que ella también te ama-le dice Lissette mientras se despide

-espero que sea verdad-dice Roy mientras sale del edificio y piensa que ¨definitivamente tengo que conquistar a Riza¨

_Nota de la autora: aquí va el capítulo 5 espero que les guste, lamento lo corto que es pero no tuve tiempo de escribir._ _Muchas gracias _ _Con cariño _ _Espero sus comentarios._  



End file.
